


Family Legacy

by fhartz91



Series: Lord of the Manor [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Daddies!Klaine, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, daddies klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: Blaine catches his young husband hard at work drawing his favorite subject.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Lord of the Manor [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/371126
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Family Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I am recovering all sorts of corrupted stories from an old computer. I wrote this for a Klaine Advent challenge. I don't remember which one, or what the prompt word was so ... yeah XD

It was quiet in the manor.

Quiet and still.

Not a somber quiet, or the quiet of mourning - the quiet that kept Blaine company as he watched his beloved husband linger at death’s door.

A _hopeful_ quiet.

The quiet that heralds the start of spring, with the sun shining brightly, the air smelling sweet, and the world beginning to wake, take its first unsteady breaths. There wasn’t a sound to be heard for miles but the soft whistle of the breeze parting the leaves and birds singing their cheerful songs.

On these days, the servants of the manor did not bustle. Everyone worked with an efficient but lyrical slowness, waltzing through their chores so as not to disturb the meditative afternoon. Somewhere in the green meadow outside, Beth played tag with Kurt’s maid, Marley, tiring the poor woman out thoroughly before supper, as had become the girl’s preferred profession.

Blaine had once asked Kurt if he missed being Beth’s sole playmate, or Marley’s only confided. But Kurt smiled and said that everything that had happened between them had gone the way it should. Young girls like Beth required a maid as much as they did a father, and considering the sort of intelligent and headstrong girl Beth was, he could think of none more suited for the job.

He didn’t feel neglected or threatened. He wasn’t absent from either of them. His position in their lives was assured.

After all, love was meant to be shared, not hoarded.

Besides (he’d added with a wink) he had a new confidant and playmate.

One he took great pleasure in exhausting as well.

Blaine stood in the doorway of Kurt’s parlor, watching as his husband sat bent over his sketchbook, in the planning stages of what would surely become his greatest artwork.

Of course, Blaine thought that every time he saw his husband draw.

Blaine was quite at his leisure observing his husband, using this time to its fullest marveling at the long, strong lines of his husband’s back, his trim waist, and his hands, which moved with incredible skill, marking out lines and curves with rarely a need to erase. For that was how Kurt worked. He wasn’t so much creating an image, he always said, but giving life to one already there.

Blaine became so focused on watching his husband’s hands move, so lost in their elegance, he almost missed Kurt speak.

“Do come in and sit, my love,” Kurt said without lifting his eyes from his work. “You’re making me nervous, watching me so.”

“But I delight in watching you. _And_ making you nervous.”

“Rake.” Kurt chuckled. “Then watch me from close up where you can get a better view.” 

Blaine strolled in and occupied the nearest chair. “My beloved Count, what on Earth are you doing?”

“You know what I am doing, my Lord,” Kurt said, switching one pencil for another. “Do not be simple.”

Blaine peeked over the curve of Kurt’s arm where it bent at the elbow.

His breath caught in his throat.

He’d suspected the subject of Kurt’s latest drawing since it’s the one he drew most often.

Blaine didn’t mind. Not in the slightest. Though it did tend to tug on his heart.

“Will you never tire of painting them, my love?” 

“No, I shall not.” Kurt sat up and stretched his back, rolled his stiff shoulder. This new position revealed more of the sketch on the page - a portrait of Blaine’s brother Cooper, Quinn, and little Beth, this time with the ghost of Blaine standing at his brother’s side. Indeed, Kurt had been moved to draw many portraits of the Anderson family. It had begun with a miniature he’d fashioned for Beth as a Christmas present, then a picture of Cooper and Quinn standing side by side as husband and wife. Thus evolved a whole family album, framed and lining the hallways of the manor - Quinn lying in her birthing bed, cradling a red-faced Beth in her arms; Cooper smiling at his infant daughter while standing beside a beaming wife; then a portrait of the three of them for every year Beth had been alive, their features changing slightly as they would have aged … had they lived. “I have so much,” Kurt explained, stealing the opportunity of his husband sitting beside him to more accurately render his image. Though he didn’t need it. His hands had every inch of his husband memorized.

Kurt could draw Blaine Anderson blind and in the dark.

“I am living the life they should have enjoyed. The life they sacrificed for love. ‘tis a small thing to give a smidgen of that love back. Especially to our Beth, who deserved a life with her parents most of all.” Kurt sniffled, wiped his damp cheek on the shoulder of his jacket. “And since she was robbed of one … I shall make one for her.”

“And so you have,” Blaine said, lightly touching Kurt’s arm as he cleared the melancholy from his throat. “A glorious one.”

“I am determined to give back every day to this family that bestowed upon me the two greatest gifts of my life - my wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter.”

“But Kurt, my love …” Blaine carefully took his husband’s hand and brought it to his lips, momentarily interrupting his work with a kiss “… you give us everything simply by breathing. By being you.”

“Thank you, my love …” Kurt looked at his husband with watery eyes and sighed “… but it shall never be enough.”


End file.
